


Athena and Aphrodite

by Ven_the_Vandal



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Karaoke, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ven_the_Vandal/pseuds/Ven_the_Vandal
Summary: Pre-Canon to the events of Breaking Bad.Sisters caring about each other and reminiscing about memories growing up. Also includes Marie and Hank's first date.





	Athena and Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opftw27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opftw27/gifts).



> * Athena - Greek Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art and war strategy. The Daughter of Zeus is said to have been born from Zeus' forehead, fully clad in battle armor.
> 
> ** Aphrodite - Greek Goddess of love and beauty. Wife of Hephaestus. She was also considered to be a lover of Ares, the God of war. 
> 
> *** Original characters for Skyler and Marie's parents. because to my recollection we never meet them. 
> 
> For Opftw27 
> 
> I really hope you like it and that I was able to do the idea justice!

The abrupt feeling of being shaken wakes Skyler with a start. Having fallen asleep to the hush of the apartment, the sudden stimulus gives her a rush of adrenaline. Her body going into upright position before her eyes are fully open, Skyler braces for whatever would-be assailant upsetting what little naptime she’s had.

“Just... me.” Marie says, bending awkwardly in closer over the back of the sofa, a small smile on her lips.

Oh, thank god.

“Hey.” Skyler whispers back.

Marie coaxes Skyler to lean back against the sofa, placing a cool palm against her forehead.

“You feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Skyler wipes the sand from her eyes, now aware of how dry her mouth is. “just resting.”

“Long day?”

Skyler watches as Marie makes her way into the tiny kitchenette, dropping a Whole Foods bag on the laminated countertop. Skyler unconsciously furrows her brow at the section of scuffed and scratched surface she can spy from her vantage point. She had always been swayed in the direction of granite or marble when it came to decor.

“Days.” Skyler yawns. “Plural.”

Marie hums in understanding. Work is tough on both of them right now. For Skyler, it means everything from waiting tables to bartending, to everything else in between; and planning to finish a couple courses when times improve. For Marie, it means working in a paid internship, which at its worse more closely resembles volunteering. If Skyler had to guess, she’d pin the blame on budget cuts and fitful political stances.

“How are things at the clinic?”

“Good. I brought groceries.”

“I can see that.” Skyler eyes the 2% milk as Marie slips it onto the back shelf.

“Everything okay?”

“With what?” Marie pops her head up, before stuff the grocery bag into a cabinet.

“The Radiology clinic? Did something happen?”

Marie plays with her bracelet. Choosing instead to let the question hang about in the air, like a kite on a windy day.

Skyler knows whatever it is; her sister is simply biding her time. She’s perfectly aware Marie can’t help herself in spreading excitement or drama.

As a rambunctious teen, Skyler was more than content to provide her baby sister with the spotlight. The less attention on her, the better it was for Skyler when it came to parties and boys and all the other trivial pursuits and pitfalls of growing up.

“I also picked these up on my way back.”

Marie tosses a crisp, crimson and white package into Skyler’s lap with papery thump. Skyler blinks down at the familiar bold lettering.

Marlboro.

Skyler thumbs the smooth box, barely holding back a smile for them in their adolescence. The first cigarettes Marie and her ever shared. Well, first and last.

It all started when Stevey Hill stole a pack out from his father’s car before the old man left for work. He’d divvied them up amongst Skyler and their friends; two each.  All the way home she walked, ever so carefully with her secret bits of cargo inside her sleeve cuff. God, she’d felt like such a rebel. So much like the stars in the theatre or magazines she’d read on her friend’s bed.

Upon making it to the house and retrieving a box of matches, Skyler shut and locked the door to the girls shared bedroom. Setting about the steps she’d learned from those of the neighborhood.  Marie, who was eleven at the time, was playing with her dolls until she realized a conspiracy was afoot.

Not long after, Mrs. Lambert, a midwife; returned home from running errands. Demanding the door be open before she fetched the key.

The girls, who were still getting the hang of things, flew into a panic.

Marie quickly stashed the ashtray and the roll of tobacco in the top drawer of their dresser, under some clothes. No one would have been the wiser either, if Patricia Lambert, hadn’t walked back in at the sound of commotion from her daughters. Whom she’d found struggling to put out a fire their lit contraband set.

That day, their mother had given them quite an earful, grounding the two girls for a month each. Skyler got the brunt of the lecture. Because God forbid the fact she let her poor baby sister smoke those death sticks. And Skyler should truly have known better by now.

 Judge, jury and punisher; all jobs fell to Patricia Lambert in their household. Warren Lambert had majored in linguistics, and taught English language lessons overseas. Due to his profession, their father spent much of Skyler’s and Marie’s childhoods on the road. Only coming home for the summer and holidays. The rest of their interactions were largely over the phone, at least until Mr. Lambert had settled down for good, several years later.

Luckily, her mother was not a woman without reason or care. Skyler managed to get Marie’s sentence bumped down to a week and a half, after a great deal of pleading.

Skyler tries her best to ignore just how well Marie learned that particular disapproving glance from Mrs. Lambert.  Instead Skyler focuses on digging around the couch cushions for the lighter who’s suddenly gone M.I.A. Nowhere to be found, Skyler drops down to the tiles. Her eyes scour the floor under the couch for that metal Zippo. No soldier gets left behind. Her search proves fruitful, finding it near a cluster of dust bunnies.  

The experience hadn’t left her baby sister at all with a similar affection for the stuff.

Marie had nearly thrown up. Twice.

She never forgave or forgot that burnt, bitter Marlboro and Big Tobacco couldn’t tempt Marie back, no matter how they played the hard sell. Skyler knew that her sister was very stubborn once she’d truly set her mind to something.

“Those are disgusting.” Marie frowns, crossing her arms over her lap. “Come to think of it, why on earth am I helping you kill yourself?”

“Ugh... Marie?”

“What? You know I’m right on the money.”

Skyler spares an eye roll before lighting the end and inhaling, blowing the clouds out an open window. She’ll quit tomorrow.

“So?” Marie’s expression of disgust falls away. “Marie.”

“I met someone.”

“What?”

“He came into the clinic the other day. His name’s Hank.” Marie brightens, bouncing in her seat.

“Hang on. Marie, are you saying he’s one of your patients?

 “Yeah.” Marie twirls her hair, entirely smitten with the development.

“Is that even allowed? Aren’t there rules for this kind of thing?”

“Oh! It’s fine. He isn’t even my patient anymore. Once I gave him his results, he’s a free man.”

Skyler blows a bit of blue vapor out through her nose, watching as the wisps slowly dissipate.

 Whatever. If it is that big of a problem, Marie will deal with it. Skyler decides to continue with the line of questions, before she runs out of steam for the night.

“Where’s he from?”

“...Albuquerque?”

“That’s quite a commute. Why would be in Los Alamos?”

“He said something about our clinic being covered by his insurance. We still need to pick a day for our first date. He’s going to call tomorrow. I was thinking next week, at the latest. But...”

“But...?”

“I was hoping to ask you for a favor. Maybe you could tag along; as second opinion? We could double date it. What was the name of that one guy you were seeing again?”

A tentative maybe on that last bit. Skyler still nods in agreement, before realization hits her like a pound of bricks.

“Crap, Marie. I can’t. I have a shift that night.”

“Well, can’t Lyle take over?”

“Who do you think I got it from? Important family function. Besides, someone’s got to keep this roof over our heads.”

That came out with more spite than Skyler intended. But she wasn’t wrong. Skyler needed all the hours she could get and even then it still wasn’t enough. There’d been quite a few nights in the past of instant noodles steaming in the microwave and hot pockets.

Marie sighs a long breath, running a hand over her face.

Skyler rolls her lips together, thinking.

“Why not have your date at the pub?”

“What? The pub?”

“There’s plenty of beer to choose from. The food’s always been good.”

“I don’t know, Sky...”

“Tuesday’s Karaoke.”

Skyler’s got her hooked when she catches that beaming smile. She takes Marie’s hand in hers and squeezes reassuringly.

“We’ll make it work. You’ll see.”

\------

Pajarito’s was a cozy venue when it came to restaurant bars in the area. Skyler had come to view it as eclectic in sports and comfort food. It features warm wood toned paneling along the floor and walls; with nice lighting whether day or night. Patrons enjoyed the many spirits offered to choose from.

A welcoming atmosphere; perfect for a first date.

Then came the moment Marie introduced Skyler to the object of her affection.

“Hank Schrader.”

He hadn’t been quite who she’d expected. Not like any of Marie’s boyfriends from past years. This one was definitely a military man. With the crew cut hair and broader physique. Hank Schrader appeared to be a very confident man, strutting around the bar like he owns the place.

“Skyler Lambert.”

“So you’re the sister I’ve heard about.”

“Yes. I’m the sister.”

Skyler wasn’t entirely sure how to take that; eyeing Marie with a questioning glance. Maybe sensing the tension, Hank changes the subject.

“Ya know, if this were the twenties I’d have to escort you ladies down to the station. Prohibition? Al Capone? No?”

“Uh, Hank says he’s hoping to go into training to be a DEA agent.”

So then who would that make you? Would you have us all in handcuffs?” Skyler cracks a smile, to which Hank’s guard appears to soften ever so slightly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d be uh, Eliot Ness. You know, the badass who took down Al Capone.”

“He didn’t put him away, though.” Wiping down the bar, Skyler corrects him.

Hank looks over at Marie, raising his eyebrows. Here’s something to give him food for thought.

“That was the U.S. Treasury Department.”

“Smart as a whip, aren’t cha. What is this? Jeopardy?” Hank chuckles at his own joke.

“Uh... Sky’s always been good with numbers.”

“Is that right?”

“Mhm, she used to help me with my homework every night.”

Skyler’s smile tightens, somewhat unprepared for the sudden shift in conversation onto her.

“Marie said the two of you met at the clinic.”

“Yeah,” Hank rubs the back of his neck, “as part of my application into the DEA, I need a medical evaluation. Which lead me to this angel, right here!”

Hank pulls Marie in closer by the waist with a smile.

“Let me tell ya. You in that lab coat.” Hank clicks his tongue. “Here’s hoping nobody, uh, ‘showed up’ on my x-ray. Not that I’ve got anything to worry about in that department.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything. But...” Marie runs her hands along Hank’s shoulders.

And now it’s awkward again. But just for Skyler. So she takes this as her cue to get them settled and as far from her earshot as possible.

“Here, Marie. Why don’t I get you a table?” before running off to clear a recently vacated booth, without confirmation.

Was this going well? Skyler couldn’t tell.

After they’d settled, Skyler returned to take their orders. Skyler personally set the two up with a flat bread pizza with goat cheese and pancetta for Marie, a Reuben sandwich for Hank, and two side dishes to share at their request: sweet potato fries and Mediterranean nachos. To drink, Skyler recommended a Pale Ale.

Despite the rough start, they seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. Although a much needed break in conversation came as the crowd gathered for the night’s entertainment.

Always a fan of _Grease_ and John Travolta, “You’re the one that I want” was Marie’s first choice up at the Karaoke machine. Hank had rolled his eyes and dragged his feet a little, but he was kind enough to play along and indulge her. Skyler had been too busy arguing with the chef about a customer’s complaint that she missed most of their next tune, “Friends and Lovers”. After more of the regulars had their fill, Hank and Marie topped the night off with “I Got You Babe” by Sonny and Cher. To Skyler’s surprise, Hank was really giving it.

Maybe they were a good fit after all, no matter how strange at first glance.

No matter what happens, Skyler is going to be supportive. They’ve got each other’s backs. And she’s excited to see what the future holds for them. For all of them.

 


End file.
